relic_hunters_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Relic Hunters Legend
Check out Relic Hunters Legend on Kickstarter!! Click here! Community Achievements Overview Relic Hunters Legend is a top-down, 2D,online shooter RPG published by Rogue Snail and developed by Betu Souza and Mark Venturelli. It has been designed to be a spiritual successor/sequel to Relic Hunters Zero, sharing the same top-down and 2D style with most of the previous cast returning. However, Relic Hunters Legend has a new art style-consisting of a mix between 2D and 3D, more rpg mechanics such as a stat points system, unique character skills and more gun customization and a more well-developed plot-line. It is suspected to be released in 2019. Plot Relic Hunters Legend tells the story of a mysterious time-traveller with no memories and a ragtag band of relic hunters, who join forces to defeat an evil villain who has stolen the past! In the fantastic sci-fi world of the Relic Hunters, the entire Galaxy is ruled by the Duke Ducan and his Ducan troops. The evil Duke has somehow stolen the past, and tells everyone that he is responsible for everything good that has ever happened - providing legitimacy to his oppressive regime. Led by Pinkyy and Jimmy, the Relic Hunters travel around the Galaxy looking for ancient ruins and Relics of the old civilization (the “Keepers”), trying to restore the memory of the true past. In Relic Hunters Legend, they will find a new mysterious ally: Seven, who has no memories and the strange ability to travel back and forth through time. Comic series In the comic series serving as a prequel to Relic Hunters Legend, Ace, Biu, Raff and Pinkyy are scrap collectors who make a living off selling junk they find across the galaxy. When attempting to cross into a new planet, Commander Krek does a semi-random security check on their ship to see if they are harboring the rebels-Jimmy and Panzer, who recently got hold of a map detailing the location of a Relic-and, when faced with nervousness from Pinkyy, remind her of her 'lowly status'. Out of nervousness, Pinkyy attacks Commander Krek but, out of Ace's begging, they are spared as the others fuss over the unconscious Pinkyy. In the second issue, it is found out that indeed the rebels were hiding on their ship, the Spaceheart, and request for their politeness. They threaten to arrest and subdue him but Pinkyy, speaking for the entire group against their will-declares themselves as allies to the rebels, therefore making them criminals, due to her wanting to see the look on Commander Krek's face and out of revenge. They travel to a distant planet where a Relic is located and are able to enter the temple through the use of Biu's mass manipulation. Upon finding the relic, it is revealed that Ace had informed the Ducans secretly of the relic-and the crew's-position without the others knowing, in exchange for a bag of scrap junk. The Ducans then arrest Jimmy and Panzer and leave the scrap collectors inside the temple, where Ace reveals that it was a trick and they were just hauling a hologram. Upon realizing this, Commander Krek and his forces ensue in a battle against the rebels, of which he loses and is forced to retreat with. They then officially declare themselves as Relic Hunters. Characters Playable * Jimmy - A rebel on the run who is trying to get the past back! * Pinkyy - The leader of the Relic Hunters. * Ace - .He may be lucky, but he's a total coward. * Panzer - She is Jimmy's younger sister. * Biu - Thiccest of them all. * Raff - The ultimate tsundere teenager and the master of music! * Seven - A mysterious person who tries to get back their memory! Enemies * Krek - Ducans right-hand man and wants to take the Past away! * Duke - The main villain and supreme leader of the Ducan faction. * Ducans - Ducans are loyal to Commander Krek! They come in different types. * Turtleks - Turtleks are loyal to Commander Krek! They come in different types. Gameplay * Each character has a super. * Each character has a extra slot for a potion * Each character can hop on to blocks and dash in the air. Techinical Gameplay Demo Playable charactes * Seven * Jimmy * Ace Game types * Capture the Point - You follow the white arrow to the circle. Stay inside the circle until the progress bar is completely filled. Enemies inside will CONTEST the capture, stopping any progress until they are eliminated. * Defeat the Ducan - You must simply roam the map eliminating enemies until the progress bar fills up. Gallery RHL_Logo.png |Relic Hunters Legend Logo Header.jpg |Relic Hunters Legend Steam header RHL_GIF_01.gif |Gif of Relic Hunters Legends RHL GIF 02 Optimized.gif |Gif of Relic Hunters Legend RHL_GIF_03.gif|Gif of Relic Hunters Legend Trailer.gif|Raff, Jimmy, Pinkyy, and Biu in the Trailer RHL_Jimmy.PNG|Jimmy RHL_Pinkyy.PNG|Pinkyy RHL_Seven.png|Seven RHL_Krek.png|Krek RHL_Ace.PNG|Ace RHL_Biu.PNG|Biu RHL_Panzer.PNG|Panzer RHL_Raff.PNG|Raff announce05.jpg|Seven taking the train somewhere announce07.jpg|Seven at The End of Time announce09.jpg|What if there's no one else? announce02.jpg|Raff, Ace, Pinkyy, and Jimmy traveling through town announce04.jpg|Ingame menu Features * Touching Tale of Friendship and Time Travel Uncover the mysteries of the past, get to know your favorite characters better, and save the Galaxy together. Story will keep being expanded indefinitely with new storylines, characters and side stories being introduced with updates. * Deep RPG Systems Collect hundreds of items, hunters and relics, and customize your perfect relic-hunting machine! Relic Hunters Legend is a full-blown RPG where you can customize each Hunter to fit your playstyle. We enjoy theorycrafting and lots of stats, and we won't dumb down our RPG systems. * Multiplayer Cooperative Gameplay In Relic Hunters Legend we're introducing online cooperative play for up to four players! Play the campaign solo, or play with your friends in this exciting and fun-filled galactic journey! * Next-Generation of Top-Down Shooter Combat Run and gun online with friends in full 3D environments with smart enemies, cool abilities and items. Play with either keyboard-and-mouse or a controller, and experience full verticality and freedom of movement. Easy or challenging activities for all tastes and moods - chill out by yourself or with friends, or put on your game face and tackle some serious challenges, whenever you feel like it. * Gorgeous Visuals An innovative mix of 2D and 3D visuals powered by proprietary techniques brings our colorful crew to life in a way you have never seen before! Looks great and runs great even on very old hardware. * Play for Free, Forever We understand your trepidation when you hear "free-to-play", and we want to make a great game without nickel-and-diming you. Our top priority is to always be honest, upfront and transparent in our communication regarding these matters. We assure you: everything can be earned by playing the game, and you will never be stuck behind a pay-wall; this we can guarantee. * Full "PC Master Race" Features We've got 4K Resolution, unlocked framerates and 21:9 Support, as well as fully customizable controls and many options. A modern rig will easily get you to 144 FPS at 4K resolution for a crisp, clear and smooth gaming experience. We can't get enough of it! References * Features come from the steam page Category:Gaming Category:Games